


What I Need

by nellipot



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: And Soup, Fluff, M/M, and a Rainy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot
Summary: Armie and Timmy just eat some soup!





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labeledbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/gifts).



> because what erin says is what i do, apparently ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“It feels like a soup day.”

Timmy stopped the swirl he was tracing just below Armie’s collarbone to tilt his head up and look at him funny.

“It’s like, 9 am.” He laughed.

Armie flipped them over easily, and he could say he felt winded, but that would imply he ever stopped losing his breath.

“I’m aware,” Armie said into his neck, almost a growl. Timmy stretched out for him, always wanting to be longer, always irrationally bitter he couldn’t reach every part of Armie at once.

The thunder outside felt like a rumble in his chest, over and over, in time with the pulse in his throat. The rain was leaving shadows on the walls as it cried down his windows, but he had a little patch of sun, right here, weighted on his chest.

“I don’t - have anything,” he said between breaths, as Armie sucked just under his jaw and pushed his shirt up with the hand that was on his hip.

Armie hummed, shifting back on his elbows to kiss him quickly on the lips. “And when _does_ this apartment have what I need?”

“Heyyyy.” Timmy smiled, looking down at him - his hair was a little crooked, his eyebrows up and challenging. “It has me.”

Armie laughed the way that made his eyes crinkle up so you could barely see them, which was a shame as much as it really, really wasn’t. He pushed a hand into his curls as his face went soft.

“It has you.”

—

“Lobster bisque!” He shouted, one hand holding down his hood and the other on the tail of Armie’s hem.

“Pass,” They walked as quickly as they could but still made it to the deli with dark wet stains on their shoulders, their clothes sticking to their necks.

“Clam chowder,” He said, quieter now that they were indoors, but loud enough to be heard over the bell, still swinging from where they walked through.

“Uh-uh.” Armie shook his head, smiling despite his scrunched up nose.

“Gum-bo.” He said, smacking his lips exaggeratedly, his mouth lingering on the last vowel in a pout. Armie chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“What do you actually want? Stop just listing things that sound fun.”

Timmy pursed his lips, failing to look displeased at the accusation. “Tomato and grilled cheese,” he said, hands linked behind his back, rocking forward on his toes.

“That’s the shit I can get behind.” Armie nodded approvingly, slapping Timmy’s back and leaving his hand there, rubbing up and down, ordering loudly, patting his stomach when the guy pointed out the desserts.

“We’ve got enough of that at home, thank you.” _Enough. Home._

“It’s so dead out there,” Armie squinted, holding the knot of the plastic bag, not yet pushing open the door. The whole road was one big puddle. The water wasn’t even touching the ground - just piling up higher till it spilled into the drains.

“Yeah, because no ones dumb enough to walk around when it looks like this.”

“Our lucky day,” he shrugged, leaning his weight on the glass, grabbing Timmy’s hand behind him. If the bell rang again he didn’t hear it.

—

They were laughing miserably as they climbed back up the stairs, Timmy’s hair dripping wet because he forgot to pull on his hood. Armie put the bag on the table and reached for the bottom of Timmy’s sweatshirt; so he raised his arms and laughed when Armie used it to drag all over his curls.

“Go put on something that keeps you from burning yourself when you spill this soup.” He said, kissing his forehead to ease that cold-hard-truth.

“That’s fair, but I still resent it.” Timmy grumbled, turning on his heel and going immediately for Armie’s duffel.

They ate on the couch with their legs crossed and facing each other.

“Try this.”

“It’s literally the same thing I have.”

“Let me feed you _soup_ god damnit.”

They forgot about the grilled cheese, which meant they had to eat twice, the next time in the kitchen with their backs leaning against the counter.

“How long has this bread been here?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to say anything, but I don’t remember buying it.”

“You’re trying to poison me.”

“If that makes you stay longer, then yes, I am.”

They left the dishes by the sink and slunk back into bed, Armie pulling Timmy on top of him and tugging at his hoodie strings.

“Ten bucks says I’ll never see this one again.”

Timmy laughed, crossing his arms on Armie’s chest and resting his chin there. “You’d be better off betting higher. Really make me shell it out.”

“No, I was talking about _me_ paying _you_ to never take this off.” He said, twirling a damp curl in his finger.

“That’s all I’m worth?” He asked, instead of breathing, moaning, _of course, of course, of course_.

The room cloaked them in dim grey light.

“That’s all I’ve got on me,” Armie said, shrugging with a small smile.

Timmy sat up to straddle his hips.

“I’m on you,” he pointed out, pushing Armie’s shirt up to get his hands on his skin.

Armie hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him back down, and Timmy laughed as he placed kisses all over his cheeks and nose.

“Yeah, but I need to _keep_ you there.” He muffled, holding him tighter, keeping him winded, which was fitting, with all the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what a lobster bisque is, never eaten clam chowder, gumbo sounds spicy - but probably does sound nice coming out of timmys mouth! thanks for reading xxxxx


End file.
